Performance of a wireless link depends on the quality of the channel between a transmitter and a receiver. Channel quality between the transmitter and the receiver depends on two parameters—path-loss and frequency selective fading. While path-loss increases with distance between the transmitter and the receiver, frequency selective fading is a consequence of the multipath characteristics between the transmitter and the receiver.